The war of good and all things dark
by TheDarkwriter7
Summary: Beast boy has been taken by Curse-ed. His friends are suffering but Curse-ed wants them to suffer more by 'teasing' them. When the titans are given the chance to rescue their friend, will they be victorious in Curse-ed's challenges or will he take Beast boy as his prize forever? Part 3 of 3 for "The true shadow trilogy". BBxRae. Major BBRae and slight RobStar COMPLETE!
1. The challenges

**The war of good and all things dark chapter 1 – The challenges**

Dread.

That's what the tower and everyone in it reeked of. Dread. It had been a full forty – eight hours since Curse-ed of the apocalypse had taken control of Beast boy and took him away from his team. The titans hadn't slept since Beast boy was stolen and they were trying not to. Cyborg was working overtime on his batteries and the computer looking for Beast boy's communicator signal. Starfire spent every moment of the day searching the city for Beast boy or even the demon swordsmen who served him and Robin was contacting all the other titans and was asking them to help with the search. At first, they didn't want to get involved when Robin had told them a horrible shadow demon was involved but when he mentioned how heartbroken Raven was over her loss, they agreed to help.

It was true. When Beast boy was stolen from her, Raven's heart broke and she couldn't bare for her friends to even see her. Since then, she had locked herself in her room and said to them she would only come out when they had a lead on Curse-ed or a villain was attacking. She had proved this by taking a load of food from the fridge (you think of something, I don't know what Raven eats!) and stashing it in her room. Being who they were, her three friends had gone to check on her but she would either not reply or burst into tears from remembering why shad locked herself in there in the first place. The other titans didn't want to see her like this but they did understand why. They saw it from her point of view that her first and (in Raven's mind) only boyfriend had been taken away from her and wasn't going to return. Raven didn't want to believe that; she just wanted her Beast boy back.

It was soon 7:48pm and the night was drawing in. Cyborg was still searching for the changeling's communicator signal, Starfire was out searching the city, Robin was getting all his weapons ready for the fights ahead and Raven was still sulking in her room. Suddenly, the alarm went off and all the titans stopped what they were doing and went to the common room; including Raven. When they saw her, they nearly gagged. Raven looked HORRIBLE. Her hair was all knotty and ragged, her eyes had dark purple bags under them, her cheeks were bright red from constantly crying and she had wet splodges (there are from her tears) all over her leotard. Turning to the screen, Cyborg hacked accessed the street CCTV to get a view of the situation.

On the screen; it was absolute chaos. The destruction made to the city put what Slade normally did to shame and by the looks of it; it had all been done by one man. On the screen; in the centre of all the chaos was a cloaked man. He was wearing a black mask with a straight face to cover his identity. The titans couldn't tell what clothes he was wearing due to the Blood red cloak covering his body but what made the titans wonder the most was what he was holding. The cloaked man was holding a spear with a flag attacked to the top but when they saw the logo on the flag, one titan knew who the cloaked man was or at least, who he worked for.

The logo on the flag was a dark red skull with two Katarna swords over it.

"Curse-ed" said Raven; venom in her voice whilst looking at the floor. "He works for Curse-ed." Robin turned around and walked over to the distraught empath. "Raven, how can you be sure? You might be wrong. Maybe you just WANT them to be involved with Curse-ed in hope of getting Beast boy back." he said. Raven looked up to her leader; determination in her eyes. "Robin, you have to believe me. That man IS working for him. You may not recognise that logo on the flag but I do! It's the same as the tattoo Curse-ed had on his host's back when we first met him." Robin turned to look at Starfire and Cyborg; uncertainty on their faces. He turned back to Raven and said "Are you sure? Are you ABSOULOULTY sure?" Raven just walked over to the window, opened it and turned back around. She pulled her hood over her head and said "Positive." With that, Raven flew out of the window with Robin and Cyborg being carried by Starfire close behind.

When the criminal was in sight, Raven immediately began attacking whilst her teammates only had a chance to touch down. As he heard blasts of energy being shot at him, the criminal turned around and raised his arms to the sky; flag in hand. Suddenly, a green veil came over the criminal; protecting him from all attacks as soon as Raven stopped attacking he lowered his shield and removed his mask. It was one of Curse-ed's demon swordsmen. He held the flag above his head and suddenly, the logo began to glow. As soon as it did, the four titans were paralyzed and couldn't move. "I am not here to fight you, titans" he said. "I am merely a messenger." Robin was angered by this. "NOT HERE TO FIGHT!? LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THE CITY!" he practically screamed. "I had to get your attention. It is of the greatest importance." the demon swordsmen replied. "All right, you got our attention. What do you want?" Cyborg asked. "It's not what I want, it's what SHE wants." The demon said; pointing at Raven.

"My master Curse-ed could've killed you all when he took your friend but he didn't because he wants you suffer. But although he is a demon, Master Curse-ed isn't all that heartless. He has told me to tell you there is a chance to save your friend." At this, the four titans stared directly at the demon servant. "If you want to get your friend back, you must fight for him." Raven raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly do we do that?" she asked. The demon grinned evilly. "As Robin over there knows, Gotham city is FULL of foul and terrible criminals. For you to prove yourselves to him and be allowed access to his location, you must defeat a Gotham city villain in one – on – one combat. The places the villain's will be at are as follows and they will be there at 8:00 exact." The demon stepped out of the way to reveal the shadows of the buildings morphing together to form a second demon except this one didn't have a weapon. All it was carrying was a scrawl of paper. It unrolled the scrawl and read from it.

"Victor Stone AKA Cyborg; your opponent in combat will be Bane of the league of shadows at the titans tower. Koriand'r AKA Starfire; your opponent will be Dr. Jonathan Crane AKA the Scarecrow at the abandoned carnival. Richard Grayson AKA Robin; Your opponent will be Ra's al Ghul of the league of shadows on the roof of the 'Wayne enterprises' building and Rachel Roth AKA Raven; your opponent will be 'the Joker' at Terra's memorial ground. If you defeat your opponents in battle, you must take the stones from around their necks. With these, you will know where to go to find master Curse-ed." With that, both of the demons disappeared and the titans could move again. Cyborg looked at his arm and saw the time was 7:57. "Guys, we've only got 3 minutes! We got to get going!" With that, the four titans went their separate ways to get to their locations but not before they all said to each other "Good luck" and "For Beast boy".

**Disclaimer – I do not own Teen titans or the Batman villains. They are owned by DC comics. I do own Curse-ed of the apocalypse.**


	2. Cyborg v Bane

_(A/N – The next four chapters are all happening AT THE SAME TIME. Also, the four villains the titans fight will be in their movie appearances except Scarecrow; who will appear in his 'Arkham asylum' form.)_

**The war of good and all things dark chapter 2 – Cyborg v Bane**

As Cyborg ran through the city at the speed he was capable of when he was infected with the computer virus, he realised that he had never met this 'Bane'. He had heard Batman talking to Robin about him in the past but he had never seen a picture, heard of him in detail and most importantly; he didn't know what Bane was capable of doing fight-wise. After thirty seconds of super speed running (and a bit of swimming), Cyborg made it back to the tower. He had just reached the front door when he heard a peculiar sound not that far from him. Cyborg turned around to see a speedboat crossing the waters around the tower; closing in. When the boat came to a stop by the island shore, a man stepped out of the boat. He was bald and was wearing a battle vest underneath a large brown trench coat with a fur lining inside but what caught Cyborg's view the most was the mask on the man's face.

"You Bane, touch guy?" Cyborg asked the man. "Yes, that's me. I believe you must be Cyborg? I am looking forward to this." said Bane as he dropped his coat to the floor. With the coat no longer covering Bane, Cyborg could clearly see the sapphire stone around his neck. "Here's how this is going to work" said Bane. "Me and you engage in combat. If you win, you take this stone and you head to Curse-ed's location to find your friend. However, if I win, you're soul will be sealed in this very stone you seek and you; plus your friends will never see little Garfield again." Cyborg immediately got into a battle stance. "That sounds fair, let's do this." Bane too got into a battle stance. While doing this, Cyborg couldn't help shacking in fear a little at what he was about to get himself into. This didn't go unnoticed by Bane. "No need to fear Victor; that comes later." (I'm sorry; I just HAD to put that in.)

Cyborg shot a blast from his sonic cannon which Bane easily evaded by jumping to the side. Bane then came charging at Cyborg as he launched missiles at him. Bane dodged the missiles by jumping left and right. As one missile approached him, Bane grabbed the missile by its side and tossed it back at Cyborg. The missile collided with him and Cyborg was sent flying backwards into the tower wall. "Come on!" said Bane as Cyborg picked himself up. This made Cyborg a little angry. After recovering from his own weapons attack, Cyborg charged at Bane and drove his fist towards his face. Bane grabbed Cyborg's fist with ease and after pulling him to his knees, Bane used his spare fist to send Cyborg flying with a strong Haymaker. This left Cyborg slightly dazed.

"Come on Victor, give me a real fight!" shouted Bane as he came closer; knocking his knuckles together. Cyborg shot a blast from his sonic cannon which Bane blocked easily with his hands while charging forwards. When he got close enough, Bane hooked Cyborg and sent him stumbling to the side. Bane took advantage of the situation by getting Cyborg in a grab. Bane pulled Cyborg onto his back (right now, they are back to back) and drove him towards the ground. After, Bane unhooked his right arm from Cyborg's, grabbed his leg and swung him over; face first into the dirt. To top it all off, Bane grabbed both of Cyborg's legs and after spinning him around about five times very quickly, Bane let Cyborg fly. This left our hero very hurt and nearly unconscious.

"I expected more of a challenge from you, Victor but I guess you are just like all the others." said Bane as he walked towards Cyborg. Cyborg got up very dizzily but was knocked into the air a second later by an uppercut from his opponent. "Now, I will break you." Bane grabbed Cyborg by his head and kicked him in the stomach; sending our hero rolling a few feet forward on the ground. "It is quite a shame actually" said Bane. "You never got to experience the bright future of our world. And neither will your friends. And do you know why? Because YOU failed." Bane's statement took Cyborg at heart and he found himself about to give up when he had a memory.

"_It's not in the circuitry, is it? It's not the machine, it's me. My spirit. And that's the part you can't break."_

After regaining hope, Cyborg opened his eyes and found himself in the hands of Bane; about to break his neck. "I haven't failed yet. And I won't." Cyborg then released a blowtorch from one of his fingers and burnt the latch on Bane's mask; breaking it. Bane then dropped Cyborg and grabbed his face whilst screaming in pain. Cyborg took the advantage he had and began punching Bane. Due to being in intense pain, Bane didn't have the strength to block Cyborg's punches. Cyborg then uppercut Bane; sending him to the air. When Bane eventually got to his feet due to still being in pain, he saw Cyborg standing in front of the tower. "I've let quite a few people down in my life but not today. I'm not letting my 'little sister' down." Cyborg then pushed a button on his arm and two cables sprung from the tower; attaching themselves to Cyborg's back. Next, a huge battery cell sprung from his back as his arms turned into two electric cannons. Cyborg then blasted Bane with the beams and listened to the villain's screams of pain. When the smoke cleared, Cyborg was very low on battery and Bane lay motionless on the ground. Cyborg then grabbed the sapphire stone from around Bane's neck and headed back into the tower to recharge before the final battle. When the doorway opened, Cyborg looked back at Bane and before the door closed, he said "Booyah."


	3. Starfire v Scarecrow

**The war of good and all things dark chapter 3 – Starfire v Scarecrow**

Starfire landed as she reached the dark, fog-covered abandoned carnival. As she walked along; like her comrade Cyborg, Starfire too did not know much about the villain she was paired up with. She knew that 'the Scarecrow' was one of Robin's old enemies from when he was Batman's apprentice but that was all she knew. As Starfire went past a carnival booth, she noticed a trail of blood; it looked quite fresh. Starfire looked over the wooden countertop to see a dead police officer. His wallet had fallen out of his pocket and even with the fog, Starfire could just barely make out the name 'Detective Murphy'. There was also an audio recorder near the deceased detective and so; doing what she thought was best, Starfire picked it up and turned it on.

_There are 4 new messages. Message 1- Recorded 4 hours, 17 minutes ago._

_This is detective Harrison Murphy. I am on a case of 'the paranormal'. Hogwash, if you ask me. I was sent here because someone called in saying they had seen some sort of ghost here at the abandoned carnival. After this is all over, I'm gonna tell the chief about this old place; get it knocked down._

_Message 2 - Recorded 2 hours, 8 minutes ago._

_Detective Murphy. I've been here for about two hours now and as I suspected; nothing out of the ordinary has happened. I will admit I have been getting quite cold for a while now. The fog started rolling in and it's taking its toll. That's my situation update; I'll update again if I see anything, which I won't._

_Message 3 - Recorded 56 minutes ago._

_Okay, things ARE starting to get creepy now. A few minutes ago, I saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes so being who I am; I followed my instinct I went to check it out. However, when I got to where I saw the eyes, all I found was a mirror._

_Message 4 - Recorded 10 minutes ago._

As Starfire listened to the supposed last message, she could distinctively hear gunshots in the background.

_They're coming out of the walls! I need- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

Starfire listened closely as the scream died down. As she was about to turn off the audio recorder, she could hear someone breathing over it.

_Now madness takes you, forever._

As the audio recorder turned itself off, Starfire looked at detective Murphy's body and began to query how he died. By the look of his body, he had suffered from serious brain trauma and there was bites all over his arms and legs except his blood; for some strange reason, was black.

Starfire then laid down the audio recorder next to its owner and she closed Murphy's eyes. She then mentally promised him that if she could, she would avenge him for being a good man and helper of society. She continued her walk through the carnival until she reached the centre; where there was a large fountain and she noticed someone standing on it. The man had glowing yellow eyes.

"I believe you are the crow that everyone is scared of?" said Starfire. "I suppose you could say that. What's your real name, dear Starfire? Mine's Dr. Crane." said the man who was now identified as Scarecrow. "My real name is Koriand'r and I am here to claim the stone I need to save friend Beast boy from your new evil master." Scarecrow jumped down from his fountain perch; revealing himself and the emerald stone around his neck. "You mean THIS stone?" he asked rhetorically.

Starfire had to admit, Scarecrow was quite a sight to see. He was wearing a mask which portrayed him as well, a scarecrow. He was also wearing dark brown trousers and gloves; he was also shirtless whilst wearing black shoes with bandages around them. To top it all off, he had a strange contraption equipped to his right hand. It had wires coming down his arm which lead to four syringes at the end of his fingers; each containing a glowing orange liquid.

"Yes, that stone. Now to avoid any trouble, I advise you give it to me before I have to resort to kicking the butt." said Starfire as her response to Scarecrow's question. As she lighted up her hands with starbolts and her eyes glowed, Starfire noticed Scarecrow raise his right hand. "Tell me, what demons do you have to fear? Shall we see?" With those words, Scarecrow shot one of the four syringes at Starfire. She did not have enough speed to dodge so the syringe landed in her neck. As she pulled it out, Starfire noticed her scenery beginning to change. The sky was turning from black to a foggy dark yellow, lightning began to strike from the skies and in the distance; the buildings began to fall apart. Starfire looked towards Scarecrow, who was now laughing maniacally. "Poor little Kori, you're in MY world now!"

Starfire did the first thing that came to mind. She shot her starbolts at Scarecrow but found his was immune; the starbolts simply ran through him. "You're in MY realm now. Everything is as real as I choose it to be." Now knowing that her powers were useless, Starfire began to flee the scene. "How much do you think you can take? Does it scare you that I have already defeated you?" Scarecrow called out to her. Starfire just ignored him as she ran into the house of mirrors. Once inside, Starfire found herself lost in the mirrors but could tell by the yellow glow nearby that Scarecrow was close. "I will break you. Your mind will shatter like glass!"

Starfire turned to run further but found Scarecrow a few feet in front of her. There was a cloaked man standing by his side; sword in hand. "And at the end of fear... oblivion." said Scarecrow. With those words, the cloaked man charged Starfire trying to slash here with his blade. After twenty seconds of dodging relentless attacks, Starfire turned the tide of battle by flipping the man onto his back, taking the sword from his hand and jamming it into his stomach. As blood leaked from the cloaked man, Starfire looked up to see Scarecrow had fled. She then lifted the cloak of the man on the verge of death to see... Robin. Starfire was immediately flooded with guilt.

"Robin? Robin! Please Robin, wake up!" Starfire shook her leader whilst his blood flew from him. His eyes opened slowly to see the alien. "Starfire?" he asked. Starfire simply nodded as a response. "Is your mind playing tricks on you?" he continued. Starfire's mouth hang a gape as her love interest's head changed to that of Scarecrow. "Or am I?" Starfire immediately took the sword from Robin's body and shoved it into Scarecrow's face. As soon as she did, the body turned into a black fog.

Starfire knew she couldn't run from Scarecrow forever and she wanted to defeat him to save Beast boy so to get him out of his hiding place, Starfire did the only thing she could do; given the situation.

She destroyed every single mirror in the hall of mirrors.

As she looked around, Starfire couldn't see Scarecrow anywhere but she then found her attention drawn to the shards of glass from the mirrors that she had broken. When she looked long enough, Starfire could just barely see a part of Scarecrow's face in it each shard of glass. "Look around you! These are the broken fragments of your mind!" he shouted. Starfire immediately put her hands over her ears and shut her eyes to block out the corrupt doctor's taunts but to no avail. "What are you trying to do?" Scarecrow asked. "Nothing can block out fear; so nothing can block out ME!" Starfire opened her eyes for a second and discovered that somehow, all of the broken glass from the mirrors had disappeared. As she began her search again, Starfire noticed the Scarecrow walking out of the darkness towards her. She decided to hide and give him a surprise attack but when she saw what was in his syringes, she decided to hide.

Scarecrow had replaced his orange fear toxin with real green poison.

Starfire looked around and discovered a mirror that she had severely damaged but not completely broken so she did the first thing that came to her mind; she hid behind it. Scarecrow began to walk by; searching almost every corner of the hall of mirrors and he probably would've completely passed our hero is she hadn't accidentally caused a shard of glass from her mirror to fall out of place and onto the floor where it smashed.

"Where are you? What are you doing, little Kori?" asked Scarecrow rhetorically as he began to look around the mirror. Every time Scarecrow would search around the mirror, Starfire would mirror his actions and move a little in the opposite direction; hiding herself again. After a few moments, Scarecrow let go of the mirror and began walking on. "You cannot escape my gaze, Koriand'r! You will die here!" Scarecrow called to wherever Starfire was. When Scarecrow turned a corner and was out of sight, Starfire left her hiding place and began to leave but she didn't count on Scarecrow hearing her footsteps and rushing back.

"There you are." he said as he raised his left hand. When he did, Starfire was enwrapped in shadow vines and was deemed immobile. Scarecrow walked towards her until he was a few feet in front of her. "You failed, now suffer." With those words, three figures of shadow rose from the fog; Starfire recognised them immediately and was left speechless as the first figure stepped forward.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked the shadow doppelganger. "You should've stood up to him, Star." the Raven twin said as its response. It then disappeared as the second figure stepped forward to speak. "Cyborg?" Starfire asked. "Help us Star! Don't let us die!" the Cyborg twin shouted. As the Cyborg twin too vanished, the last doppelganger stepped forward. This one, of course, was Beast boy. "You've failed all of us, Star. The other three won their fights but you were too weak to win yours!" Starfire noticed that the doppelganger was talking in past tense, as if she had already lost. "Thanks to you, we will die and Curse-ed will live." With those last words, Beast boy's shadow twin turned to fog as Scarecrow stepped forward; about to inject Starfire with the poison.

Starfire didn't want to believe that she had failed her friends; she didn't want to accept that because of her failure, all of her friends would be killed by Curse-ed of the apocalypse. Because she didn't want to believe this, Starfire found determination as she broke free from the shadow vines and flew outside. Once outside, Starfire saw the fountain she had first seen Scarecrow on and immediately noticed the fog was coming from the fountain itself. She then charged up all of her power and strength into one starbolt. "How are you able to resist me? You have enough fear toxin in your blood to drive ten men insane! What are you?" Scarecrow called as he left the hall of mirrors and saw Starfire charging up her attack. As soon as she was ready, Starfire released her charged starbolt at the fountain and it was destroyed.

As the pieces of the fountain rained from the air, Scarecrow began to scream. Starfire turned around to see her enemy becoming enveloped by a bright light. As he was fully consumed, Starfire was blinded by a bright flash and she covered her eyes; when she opened them, the scenery was back to normal and Scarecrow was gone. All that was in the last place he was seen standing in was his scarecrow mask and the emerald that Starfire required. She walked over to the stone, picked it up and put it around her neck. As Starfire began to lift off to fly to Curse-ed's location, she looked towards the carnival booth she had seen detective Murphy in and said "Rest in peace, Harrison Murphy. You have been avenged."


	4. Robin v Ra's al ghul

**The war of good and all things dark chapter 4 – Robin v Ra's al ghul**

As Robin jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he could only worry about his friends and the trouble they were about to get into. He had fought each villain that Curse-ed now had serving him whilst as Batman's apprentice; meaning he was the only one who didn't have a disadvantage is his pair up. Robin was facing Ra's al ghul, the leader of the league of shadows. From experience, Robin knew that Ra's al ghul was his perfect match up as both of them were master martial artists, master swordsmen and master strategists in battle. It had been a long time since their last encounter but Robin didn't want to be the one to let the whole team down for he feared that if he lost and his three teammates (somehow) won, Curse-ed would still not allow them to have their friend back. Because of this, Robin was determined to defeat Ra's al ghul.

As Robin had the Wayne enterprises building in his sights, he noticed someone already waiting for him for standing on top of the turquoise glowing letter W stood a cloaked man. Robin anticipated who it was as he landed on the building. He then pulled out his bo-staff as the cloaked man jumped down to be at Robin's level. As the man walked towards Robin, he revealed his cold steel sword from his cloak. As the man reached only a few feet before our hero, he pulled out a dagger from his belt with his spare hand and cut the rope around his neck; causing his cloak to fall into a heap on the ground. Robin glared at the now revealed assassin who had a black glowing crystal around his neck.

"Ra's. Ra's al ghul." Robin said as removed his explosive discs and held them along with his bo-staff. "Hello, Robin." said the assassin. "Knowing you, you aren't here to simply chat with me. You must want something from me." Robin threw a freeze disc at Ra's to try and end this quickly but Ra's intercepted it by throwing a dagger at the disc; destroying it.

"You know damn right what I'm here for, Ra's! Where's the stone I need for Curse-ed to give back Beast boy?" Robin asked while preparing to throw an explosive disc, sending Ra's a sort of warning. "Now Robin, of all the years you've known me haven't you yet discovered that I am defiantly NOT the type to work for someone? I'm not under Curse-ed's control; I'm doing his bidding because I choose to." Robin was indeed confused by this statement. "What are you talking about?" Ra's simply smirked as he pulled a second dagger from his belt. "Robin, do you know what Curse-ed is going to do with those stones?"

Ra's al ghul threw the dagger at Robin but he knocked it to the ground with a swift swing of his bo-staff. "The reason Curse-ed has given us these stones is because he wanted a way to get you titans to walk into his trap." Ra's al ghul teleported behind Robin and tried to stab him but Robin used his bo-staff to block the cold blade. "What do you mean?" Robin asked as he jumped away from the assassin. Ra's simply scoffed as he teleported to one of the daggers on the ground. "You and your team never needed those stones to save ." Ra's said. Ra's al ghul then picked up the dagger and threw it at Robin's chest but due to his intense CQC skills, Robin managed to dodge it; the dagger just barely scraped his hip.

"Well if that's the case, then when I'm done here, I'm going to deal with your master personally." threatened Robin. "I don't think so Robin. That'll be miss. Raven's job." responded Ra's. The assassin then teleported behind Robin again and began attacking him with his cold steel blade but Robin blocked it with his bo-staff. Before they both knew it, they were engaged in a tight fight of metal weaponry. When both weapons clashed, the two warriors went face-to-face. "What do you mean 'that'll be Raven's job'?" Robin questioned. "Well, I think we can both guess that Raven will be wanting her green lover back from the demon that currently holds him hostage." Ra's responded. Suddenly, Ra's al ghul teleported behind Robin and kicked him to the ground. He then impaled his sword into Robin's shoulder before he had a chance to get up.

"Arrgh! Pull it out! Pull it out!" Robin pleaded. Robin had never pleaded at a villain before in his whole life but the blade in his shoulder truly was a terrible pain. "Look Robin, You've failed again. You couldn't save Beast boy and now you can't save yourself." With those words, Ra's picked up one of the daggers from the ground and held it above Robin's head. "Alright Ra's, you win. But I've got to know one thing. If Curse-ed's not controlling you, why are you working for him?" With that question, Ra's took the dagger from Robin's head and calmly held it in his hand. "Curse-ed said that he doesn't need Beast boy to live forever. He's just using him as a host until he's strong enough to enter his true form once again. The stones still however, have a purpose. You, or your friends, will find that out; soon enough."

Ra's then held the dagger once more at Robin's head. As he was about to drive the dagger through his head and end his life, Robin pulled a flash disc (a flashbang in a explosive disc) out and threw it at Ra's; blinding him. As Ra's al ghul stumbled backwards, Robin slowly but surely reached for the sword stuck in his back. As he grabbed the cold metal blade, Robin pulled Ra's sword out from his back; by the time this was done, Ra's was starting to regain his vision. Robin (still in tremendous pain) picked up Ra's sword in his hand and held it to Ra's neck; who by now had regained his vision.

"It's over, Ra's. I will not fail my team or Raven. She will get her revenge on your master and we will get Beast boy back." By now, Ra's was smirking at the boy wonder. "You will not defeat Curse-ed, Robin. You could not defeat me when you were with Batman and here, you've simply got lucky. You will NOT defeat . . ." Ra's could not finish his sentence because Robin . . .

jammed the sword into Ra's al ghul's throat.

As Robin watched Ra's bled to death through his throat, many thoughts of what Batman had told him about 'killing is wrong' came back to him however, Robin didn't care. Robin told himself that this would be the ONE time killing a villain would be ok. Plus, it's not as if his fellow titans knew what he had just done and also, he done it to save Beast boy. By the time Robin was done convincing himself what he had done was right, he looked down to see a dead Ra's al ghul. Robin then pulled the shadow crystal he had came for off of Ra's neck and walked away; holding it in his hand. As he walked away, Robin couldn't help but look at the blood covered string that held the shadow crystal in his hand . . .

_(A/N – I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of action in this fight scene but It was REALLY hard to type up a fight between Robin and Ra's. Plus, I needed a chapter that would SORT OF explain a deeper plot to the whole "sacred stones" thing. However, I hope you all still enjoyed this update.)_


	5. Raven v Joker

**The war of good and all things dark chapter 5 – Raven v Joker**

As Raven levitated towards her destination, she could only think about her Beast boy; he had done nothing wrong or bad towards the demon that had taken over his body. At the thought of Curse-ed, Raven could only think of how she got involved with all of this. It had all began when Beast boy flew from the boat he was meant to die and had awakened Curse-ed from his slumber; as they say, you can't cheat death. Raven however was actually happy that Beast boy had lived beyond his time; if he hadn't, Raven would never have met him and she would probably still be emotionally closed up and alone like she was when they first met. This thought made Raven angry. She now wanted to find Curse-ed, pummel him to a pulp and then be with her beloved Gar again; Raven was going to make sure this would happen.

'If Beast boy is the property of ANY demon, he's mine; not some dark hunter's who's only purpose in life is to take people who cheat death down to hell.' Raven thought as she reached her destination. She immediately remembered that Curse-ed's demon messenger had said that her opponent would be waiting for her in a cave; Terra's cave. As Raven neared the cavern that used to hold the titan traitor, Raven realised how much pain she felt when Terra was around. Even though she would never admit it, Raven was always angry at Terra when she lived with the titans for one reason; Raven was jealous.

When Terra was around, Beast boy was completely focused on Terra and Terra only. At first, Raven enjoyed the peace and quiet but after the first week, she realised how much she missed the attention Beast boy gave her. However, Raven was also happy that Terra had appeared that one fateful day for another reason; she is the reason Beast boy and Raven had first become closer. After Terra broke Beast boy's heart saying that she didn't remember him, Raven took it upon herself to make him happy again. At first, Raven and Beast boy became closer friends, then best friends and that eventually led to today; them being a couple.

Raven had finally reached the cave by the time her flashback was over. She then entered and began to search around. After five minutes of searching, Raven came across Terra's pedestal but as she thought; no Terra statue. However, Raven noticed something that shouldn't be on the pedestal so moved to check it for herself; she discovered a white envelope. Curiosity getting the best of her, Raven opened the envelope to reveal a joker card.

Upon seeing the joker card, Raven remembered why she was here in the first place. She was here to defeat the Joker, Batman's no.1 enemy. Unlike Cyborg and Starfire but like Robin, Raven had an advantage for since she was mind connected to Robin, she was able to read his mind and find many facts about the Joker. He portrayed a clown in appearance, had been responsible for many tragedies in the Batman's life, is a master criminal and to Raven's disgust, murders others for his own amusement. 'Like an evil version of Beast boy' Raven thought to herself. She then lowered her hood and called out to the darkness "Alright Joker, I know you're here so just come out so I can take what I need."

At that moment, a dark chuckle erupted from the darkness. Raven looked in the direction of the sound to see someone walking towards her. "And I thought MY jokes were bad" the man said. As the man stepped into the barely shining light of the cave, Raven knew this was who she was looking for. The man wore purple shoes, purple suit trousers, purple gloves, a purple suit jacket, a green waistcoat, a grey shirt and a black tie. However, what stood out to Raven the most was his makeup. The joker had green dyed hair, wore white face paint all over, had black eyeliner rings around his eyes and had two red scars on his cheeks; sprouting from the corners of his lips.

"Well, hello beautiful" the joker said whilst circling Raven; a cocky grin on his face as he pulled a knife out from his suit jacket. "You must be Logan's goth girl, hmm? How are you copping without your little grass stain?" At this, Raven became infuriated. "How DARE you talk about him in front of me! It's your 'new master' who got me and my friends into this mess! When I awoke the day he was taken from me, I swore I would do anything to get him back in my arms and YOU are in my way. So I hope you understand that now; you're all MINE, Joker." At Raven's speech/warning, the joker had been silent. After Raven finished, he let loose a gargantuan laugh. "Let's wind the clocks back a year. You and the little grass stain couldn't even BARE to stay in the room with each other. I mean, what happened? Did you put a spell on him? Hmm? Because listen to me darling..." The joker then began to slowly creep his way towards Raven.

"You are a half-demon who was born to destroy this world. You have the same type of blood Curse-ed does running through your veins and you think just because you defied some prophecy that you're a good guy? You're still as evil as your father intends you to be and I'm sorry to have to break this to you but..." Joker went up to Raven's face to say his last line. "The shapeshifter loves you out of pity."

"Better get some new words, Joker. I've heard that all before" informed Raven. "But I wanna know one thing; why are you helping that disgrace of a being? Money? Power? Revenge on Robin?" With those words, the joker unleashed his first attack and threw his knife at Raven but she blocked it with a magic barrier. "It's what I do. I'm just doing what I do best; I'm aiding the shadow man to turn bird boy's plan on itself. I mean, look what I've done all ready just by giving him the idea to split you all up. Right now, you and your teammates don't know what you're getting into so if just ONE of little titans were to die, well the others would just lose their minds!" The joker paused to pull a second knife out from his suit jacket. "Curse-ed's a whole new class of enemy and if you kids don't stop him, he's gonna bring the world to its knees. And me and his other 'Gotham city helpers', we're gonna have front seats."

Raven now realised just from Joker's words how dangerous Curse-ed truly is. Raven didn't want to be the one to let the team down; to let her Beast boy down. With this thought and without warning, Raven said her magic words and picked up many discarded rocks. She then tossed them straight at the joker, hitting him against the wall. Raven then floated back to the ground and was about to go claim the stone she needed when she heard a strained grunting from another entrance to the cavern.

To her surprise, the joker walked back into the cavern without even a bruise and holding a machine gun (the one he used in that one scene from 'the Dark knight'). "Never start with the head, the victim gets all fuzzy. Then they won't feel the next..." Joker didn't have a chance to finish because Raven began tossing a second load of rocks at him. To Raven's surprise again, the joker teleported behind her right before the rocks were meant to hit him. "See?" Joker asked rhetorically. Raven couldn't believe it. How could the joker; a completely normal villain, be able to teleport?

"You like my magic trick? I learnt it yesterday. The shadow man taught it to me. You see, what he did was he hit me with a blast of his 'hocus pocus' and then, BAM! I'm a magic man" Joker said. "I don't know who you think you are" Raven said. "You're not special like me or the other titans. When Curse-ed doesn't need you anymore, He'll kill you and then you'll pay for everything you've done; even if it's by a demon's hand." At this, the joker became slightly irritated. "Don't talk to me like you're one of them; you're not! Even if you'd liked to be" the joker stated. Raven knew immediately who the joker was referring to; he was talking about a normal hero (a worker of the law). "To the other titans, you're just a freak. Like me and your green snuggle bunny. The law needs you right now because of all the 'super villains going around but when they don't, they'll cast you out. Because as you know, their morals, their 'code'... it's a bad joke, dropped at the first sign of pure chaos. You heroes are only as good as the law allows you to be."

Suddenly, two figures of darkness stood up from the ground; one each to the left and right of the joker. "Ah, you're both here, I'm so thrilled" Joker said calmly. After the fog cleared itself from the figures, they were revealed as two of Curse-ed's demon swordsmen. The joker then pointed a finger at Raven. "GO GET HER!" he shouted. With those words, the swordsmen charged at the empath who began to shoot blasts of energy at the swordsmen. When they were hit, the swordsmen would simply stagger backwards but Raven could tell that just that wouldn't defeat them so she began to pick up rocks and threw them at the demons. This method appeared to be hurting the swordsmen more but they would simply get back up. It was at that moment that Raven noticed the Joker's knife on the ground; the one he had thrown at her and she had blocked. Raven knew if this was a human, it wouldn't be right but Raven's current threats weren't human so Raven picked up the knife with her powers and aimed it one of the demon's heads. When the knife hit slap bang in the swordsmen's head, it began to dematerialize back into fog. When it disappeared, Raven looked for something to use against the second one; she then saw the stalagmite on the cave floor behind the joker. Raven picked up the demon swordsmen with her powers and chucked it at the stalagmite, impaling it. Joker (who had jumped to the ground to avoid being hit by the flying demon) began to rise and loaded his gun as Raven took flight.

"Come on. Come on, I want you to do it" Joker said as he shot flurries of bullets at Raven. "I want you to do it, COME ON! Come on. Come on, come on, I want you to do it. Come on, hit me. Come on, hit me. COME ON, HIT ME!" Joker shouted maniacally at her. Joker then decided this was taking too long and a knife from his suit jacket at Raven which surprisingly, hit her. Raven then screamed in pain and fear as she landed on the hard ground. With this done and his job nearly complete, Joker dropped the gun and removed his last knife from his suit jacket whilst walking towards the supposedly dying empath. Just as the joker was about to slit her throat, Raven rose from the with four red demon eyes; she then picked Joker up with her powers and threw him at the cave celing just for him to fall back down. What neither of them counted was the shock on the knocking down a stalactite, which found its way to the joker's chest. As Raven made her way to the dying villain, she calmed down and began to hear Joker's grunts and lifeless breaths.

"You just couldn't hold it in, could you?" Joker asked rhetorically; obviously referring to what had just happened. "You truly thought you were incorruptible, didn't you? You wouldn't believe what you truly are out of some act of self righteousness but you couldn't stop it because I'm just too much fun." Raven became angry again but not enough to four eyes. "I have no regrets about what I just did because I just showed you that I am able to control my powers!" Raven shouted at the clown who has slowly, but surely dying. "Until you're spirit breaks completely" stated Joker. "Until you get a look at what Curse-ed has done to the boy known as Garfield Logan." Raven's eyes then filled with fear and a hint of anger as she looked at Joker. "You didn't really think Curse-ed was betting his entire plan on me and the other villains do you? No, you need an ace in the hole. His is Beast boy." Tears began to crawl their way into Raven's eyes. "What has he done?" Raven asked. "Since Curse-ed's been in control of him, the grass stain's darkness has been growing because as you know, emotions are like gravity. All they need is a little push." Joker then began to let a strained laugh escape from his mouth. Not wanting to be there anymore, Raven took the glowing ruby stone from around Joker's neck and began to leave. As she walked away, she kept listening to the joker's laughter as if got more painful until it just stopped . . .

_(A/N – There we go! The four battle scenes are complete! In the next chapter, the titans regroup to begin the final step to saving Beast boy. Will Robin and Raven be able to cope with what they've become to save their friend? Is what the joker said about Beast boy becoming darker true? And what is Curse-ed's true plan to end all life? Find out soon!_)


	6. Savage

**The war of good and all things dark chapter 6 – Savage**

Now, all the titans had the stones that they required. Cyborg got his through sheer determination; Starfire got hers with her tremendous bravery and both Robin and Raven got theirs by... doing something they shouldn't have done. They had both crossed the hero's line of punishment by letting their two opponents die. They were both as bad as each other by letting themselves fall to their darker emotions to kill their enemies; Robin by cutting Ra's al ghul's throat and Raven by allowing a stalactite to fall from the cave rooftop and impale itself onto the joker. They both had to expect it. Richard Grayson and Rachel Roth had been transformed into murderers just so they could save Beast boy.

Raven was the first one to arrive at the location that the stone's 'in built' coordinates would tell the titans to go; Curse-ed had appeared to have built some sort of fortress in an abandoned outskirt of the city. 'Well, this place IS pretty big; I guess we could've just found it if we looked hard enough so what are the stones for?' Raven questioned herself. Her question was answered when she landed near the entrance to the fortress and one of Curse-ed's demon servants approached her. This one however, was different in appearance for instead of black armour, it wore a red cloak with Curse-ed's insignia on its back and a shining black mask. "Identification please" the demon said. Trusting her instinct, Raven showed the demon the ruby stone she had pried from the joker's dying body. "Identification recognised. You may now await your comrades here; if they survived." The demon servant then simply walked away from Raven and went back to its post. Out of the corner of her eye, Raven noticed a human's burning carcass that appeared to still be quite fresh. 'THAT must be why we needed the stones. If I showed up without it, I would've been killed on the spot. Is that what my fight with Joker was; a test?' Raven's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

Raven looked up to the sky to see her friend Starfire carrying her other friend Cyborg. As soon as she laid her eyes on her friends, Raven was filled with happiness. That slowly slid away when she saw the red cloaked demon servant step away from the fortress door. 'Oh no, what if they didn't win their fights? What if they lost but were only knocked out and now they've come here still hoping we can save Gar?' Raven prayed for her boyfriend and her friends that they had won. When they landed, Starfire was about to hug the empath when the red cloaked servant teleported in front of her and Cyborg. "Identification please; both of you" the servant said. Knowing exactly what he meant, Starfire and Cyborg both showed him the stones they had won from their fights; Raven was happy about this. "Identification recognised. Only one warrior is left to arrive" said the servant before walking off. When he left, Starfire ran to her friend Raven and pulled her into a bone braking hug.

"Oh friend Raven, you have survived the Curse-ed's challenge! How bad was it for?" Starfire asked her as she let her go from the hug. "You want me to be honest? It was torture. First, the guy taunts me with his non – stop madman talk. Next, he pulls about hundred knifes from his jacket and a machine gun. Then two of Curse-ed's demon swordsmen appear out of nowhere and help him out. I had to give it my all just to survive." With those words, Cyborg stepped forward; a mix of a smile and a gasp on his face. "Jeez Rae, you must of done that guy up good. I wonder how he's gonna cope with losing to teenager in the future; no offense." Raven then frowned. It wasn't that she was saddened by Cyborg's comment; it was that she knew Joker wouldn't be copping with anything anymore. "Guys, I have something to tell you" Raven began. She was about to continue when she heard an "I miss anything?" from behind her.

All three titans turned around them to see a wounded Robin. By the look of the wound, a sword had been jammed into his back and had been pulled out at an uneasy angle. "Robin! You too have survived!" Starfire shouted as she flew towards her leader but was again stopped by the red cloaked demon servant teleporting in front of her. "Identification please" It asked Robin. Robin then held up the string with the shadow stone attached to it; Raven noticed there was blood on the string. "Identification recognised. You may now follow me to see master Curse-ed." With those words, the red cloaked servant clicked its fingers and the doors to the fortress opened up wide. The demon servant began to walk into the fortress; the four titans right behind it. As they walked, the titans began conversation.

"So, how did everyone fare?" Robin asked his teammates. "Well, my opponent, as you know, was a very strong muscular man" said Cyborg. "He tossed me around like a rag doll until a cut his mask and gained an upper hand. In the end, I had to use my electronic 'tower cannon' function JUST to knock him out." Robin then turned to Starfire. "What about you, Star?" he asked. "I will admit I did not enjoy the confrontation with the Scarecrow one bit" Starfire said with a sad expression on her face. "He poisoned me with his fear toxin and he had me see many frightening things. I had seen a dead police detective, an evil clone of Robin who tried to kill me and dark versions of all of my other friends. It was only when friend Beast boy's clone told me how much I would fail the team if I lost that I gained the strength to escape that mental prison."

After Starfire's explanation, Robin let out a deep sigh. "Well, my fight defiantly did NOT go well. Ra's al ghul was more of a challenge to me then than he was ever was when I was with Batman. As you can tell by my wound, he had me 'pinned down' at one point (oh, the irony). If it wasn't for Cyborg's flash discs, I probably wouldn't be here right now. But guys, there's something you should all know. I killed him." At this, Starfire and Cyborg gasped whilst Raven just stared in disbelief. "Batman taught me one thing when I was with him; NEVER kill but I let him down. I cut Ra's al ghul's neck with his own sword and I watched him die so we could save Beast boy." Feeling it wasn't the time, the other titans didn't respond to Robin's confession so Raven took her chance while she could. "I killed the joker." Now, all eyes were on her. "I-I couldn't hold it in. He kept on going on at me about how I was a freak and an outcast. I-I just couldn't hold it in. What's Gar going to think about me?" Raven then slowly began to cry. As her teammates began to comfort her, the red cloaked demon servant spoke up. "We're here."

The demon servant opened two giant double doors and began to walk forward again, the titans following behind. The room was gigantic and lit with a lot of candles. Ahead of them, the team could make out a figure standing before some sort of structure; a ritual contraption perhaps. "Master, all the warriors are here and have survived" the servant said. The figure turned around to reveal themselves as Beast boy with dark red eyes, grey skin and dark grey hair; possessed by Curse-ed. "Good, now leave us." He said commandingly to his servant. The demon didn't need to be told twice and instantly teleported away. "So, you ALL survived? I'm impressed. I would've thought at least ONE of you would've fallen in your challenges. No matter." Possessed Beast boy walked forward and held out his hand. "Give me the stones" he said. Now, the titans were completely dumb struck; why would Curse-ed give them stones to fight for then ask for them back? "Do you want me out of your friend or not? I said that if you all won your fights, I would leave your friend's body." Slowly but surely and reluctantly, each titan gave possessed Beast boy their stone and he put each one around his neck. When he put the last stone around his neck, he walked towards the ritual area. "Now, as promised, I will leave your friend's body." With those words, Beast boy fell onto the floor and were his head was a second ago there was now a black cloud with two dark red eyes. "But that doesn't mean you can have him back."

Suddenly, a second cloud of fog appeared; this one having two bright white eyes. Upon seeing the second demon soul, Raven went ballistic as Cyborg held her back. "NO! YOU LIED TO US! CYBORG, LET ME GO! GAR NEEDS ME!" No matter how much she struggled, Cyborg kept his firm grip on Raven for her own safety. The four titans then watched in horror as the demon soul with the white eyes entered Beast boy's body and it began to stand up again. When Beast boy opened his eyes, they were pure white with black pupils. "Titans, meet my brother, Savage of the armageddon!" Curse-ed shouted as (again) possessed Beast boy raised his hand. Beast boy's hand then began to glow black and suddenly, Raven's cloak flew off of her body and onto Beast boy's. Upon fastening itself on Beast boy's body, the cloak began to change colour from blue to black. A sword then appeared in possessed Beast boy's right hand and he raised his left hand to point at Raven.

"I have taken from you who you love. He is mine. My brother is reborn and I, Savage, now stand in your way; you fool. Now I will end what began upon your road, long ago." Cyborg then let Raven down; who had four red eyes. "Or I shall finish what I should've done!" And with that, the titans prepared for battle.

_(A/N – OH MY GOD! EPIC CLIFFHANGER! Next chapter, the titans will face off against Savage of the armageddon, Curse-ed's brother. Will the titans defeat him and release Beast boy from his demon curse? Will Curse-ed's ritual pedestal's purpose be revealed if Savage loses? And which titan (sadly) will be killed off? BBxRae fans, do not worry for it won't be Raven or BB because they are the main heroes but sadly; the next chapter will be the last appearance of Robin, Starfire or Cyborg.)_


	7. You stand alone

**The war of good and all things dark chapter 7 – You stand alone...**

Robin was the first to attack Savage of the armageddon. Robin wanted to end this quickly and didn't want to injure Beast boy's body too much so he threw a freeze disc at Savage; which exploded on impact. For the first five seconds, Savage seemed to be imprisoned in the ice but he then simply broke out. Suddenly, the fog that was around due to Curse-ed's appearance turned from black to white as lightning bolts began to flash in Savage's empty left hand and dark clouds began to appear near the rooftop. The titans were petrified with fear as the lightning bolts in Savage's hand got bigger and brighter. Without warning, Savage brutally blasted Robin square in the chest with the charged up lightning bolts and he was thrown backwards as the clouds disappeared and the fog turned black again.

"ROBIN!" Starfire shouted as she ran towards her knocked down leader. As Starfire was about to take Robin back to her teammates, Savage held his sword to his chest with both hands on the handle. When he bent his arm and had the blade pointed at Starfire, Savage somehow moved towards her at incredible speeds and drove the sword completely through her left arm. As she screamed in pain, Starfire took all her energy inside her and shot her possessed friend with starbolt lasers from her eyes; knocking him back towards his demon brother and giving Starfire's friends enough time to come to their aid.

"Star, are you alright? How bad is it?" Cyborg asked her. "The Savage's blade has gone the whole way through my arm, friend Cyborg. I'm not sure how much longer I can last." Cyborg turned to Raven and lightly nodded his head to her; she instantly knew what he meant. "It's alright, Star. Raven's gonna heal both your wounds while I hold off the demon." With those words, Cyborg shot several missiles towards Savage; blasting him back as he let out a ghoulish scream. Cyborg was about to blast Savage some more with his sonic cannon when the fog around him turned green and Savage began walking towards him. Cyborg let loose a blast from his sonic cannon at the demon but it done nothing; the demon just kept coimng towards him. Before Cyborg knew it, his possessed friend was right up in his face and had slashed his cold blade over Cyborg's chest. Suddenly, a bright light began to glow in Savage's empty hand and as he put it to Cyborg's chest, he was blown backwards.

"CYBORG!" Raven and Starfire shouted together as their friend went flying past them; a scorch mark on his chestplate. As soon as Savage laid his glowing white eyes on Raven, her healing powers speed increased and before they both knew it, Starfire's arm was completely healed. "Thank you, friend Raven. I will continue to check friend Robin's wounds and then friend Cyborg's." Raven nodded at this as she reluctantly stood up and walked a little bit closer to her possessed boyfriend.

"Beast boy, I know you're in their; I don't want to fight you." Raven's response was another blast of lightning from Savage's hand which so dodged. "Garfield, please, it's me! Don't make me hurt you!" Raven shouted at him but again the response was a blast of lightning which this time would've hit Raven if she hadn't put up a shield to protect herself. "Alright, if hurting you means getting you back then I'm sorry, but I must do this." With those words, Raven shot a claw of dark energy at Savage to try and hold him in place but Savage simply destroyed it with a slash of his demon sword. Savage then used his incredible demon speed to avoid the blasts of dark energy that Raven shot at him. Before Raven knew it, Savage made found his way to right in front of her and blasted her back with a blast of light from his hand; just like Cyborg. Raven then flew backwards into the stone wall behind her and when she looked up, Savage stood in front, an evil smirk covering his face. Savage then raised his sword to the air as it glowed; a circle of light surrounding him. Savage then lowered his sword so he held it at arms level as he walked towards Raven slowly. As Raven was about to blast him back, Savage disappeared. Raven began to slowly step but then felt a gargantuan pain as Savage reappeared behind her and drove his sword into Raven's back.

As Raven fell to the ground; blood leaking from her wound, she saw her possessed 'snuggle bunny' (as happy secretly called him) watching over her. Savage knelt down so he could get closer to Raven's face. "Fool, it has now become your time. Now, you shall sleep with the worms this night." As Savage raised his sword to bring it down on Raven's neck, he was blasted with Cyborg's sonic cannon. He then turned to the half human with a dark, evil frown on his face. "This is no longer your affair, half machine." With that, Savage pulled off the exact same attack he had just done to Starfire except the target of the blade was not Cyborg's arm; it was his already weakened chest.

As the sword went clean through Cyborg's body, he could feel his life draining. Cyborg looked down at Garfield Logan, his possessed friend. Cyborg didn't want to believe that he was about to die at the hands of his best friend. Cyborg then looked into Savage's glowing white eyes and deep down, could see a hint of green. Cyborg now knew that throughout this whole fight; Beast boy had been fighting Savage's control over his body, to try and help his friends and spare them pain but this; THIS was the last straw. As Cyborg's eyes closed for the last time, he could hear the screams of his possessed friend, fighting for control.

Raven, Starfire and Robin couldn't believe the sight in front of them. Savage had just killed Cyborg and had now just dropped his sword and began screaming while holding his head. It was then that Raven realised what was happening. "Come on Beast boy, fight it! Get your body back!" These words seemed to edge Beast boy on just a little for more control. Raven looked towards her two remaining teammates for more encouragement but they just sat there, still shocked at the death of their friend. Raven ran towards the possessed boy and it was then that Robin spoke. "Raven, get away from him; he's not safe!" he shouted. Raven ignored her leader as she pulled her boyfriend into a hug and whispered into his ear "Garfield, I love you." Suddenly, Savage's eyes flashed rapidly from his white to Beast boy's emerald green as he lost control. Beast boy's features turned green once more and with a purple flash, Savage was extinguished from Beast boy's body.

Raven pulled her boyfriend into a tight embrace to match Starfire's as Robin and Starfire ran over. With them all calmed down, they were about to check out Cyborg's body when a wall of shadow blocked them off. Curse-ed flew down to the group, a new form undertaking him. Curse-ed now stood as tall as plasmas, had horns sprouted from his head, claws as sharp as needles, small spikes poking out from his neck, demon wings on his back, the usual glowing red eyes and finally, his shadowy trademark fog was coming from the tendries where his feet should be. "I've had enough of this, Logan. I shall claim you. Your mind has been enwrapped in my shadow. I wanted you, Logan, to fall at my power so I could be released from the chains of hell and cause terror. Suddenly, a second shadow wall erupted between the titans, trapping Beast boy and Raven with Curse-ed and leaving Robin and Starfire trapped alone. Curse-ed then pointed at Raven. "Now, I shall get rid of you" Curse-ed then pointed at Beast boy. "And then you, Logan shall die by me."

_(A/N – OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! Yes, sorry to Cyborg fans of this story but he is now dead. There will be ONE more chapter; the chapter where BB and Rae have a final battle against Curse-ed and only one side will prevail in the final fight. Oh and just to clear something up, Curse-ed entered his true form while Savage was fighting the titans so you could say that Savage was nothing more than a distraction.)_


	8. We stand together

**The war of good and all things dark chapter 8 - We stand together**

_(A/N – In this chapter, you could say that it's kind of two chapters put into one. In this chapter, BB and Rae fight off against Curse-ed whilst Robin and Starfire fight four of his demon servants; one stronger than the others. So you guys don't get mixed up, I will type the battles separately; one above the other but you must remember that THEY ARE HAPPENING AT THE SAME TIME! Just wanted to clear that up.)_

As Curse-ed said those words, Robin and Starfire both stood up (Robin slower due to still being in pain from Savage's lightning blast) and began to walk towards their friends to aid them. It was when they got closer did Curse-ed look at them. "Fools, this is their war. I leave you to die" he said. Suddenly, four demons sprouted from the ground; surrounding Starfire and Robin. Three of them wore black cloaks with Curse-ed's insignia on the back in red, held a sword in their right hand and their yellow skinned faces were visible. The last of the group was the same demon that guarded the fortress door earlier; it still had its red cloak and mask but now it also held a sharp spear. Knowing that Robin and Starfire could handle Curse-ed's servants, Raven and Beast boy turned to look at their 'arch-enemy'. "Curse-ed of the apocalypse, it is because of YOU that our lives were turned upside down" Raven said. "It's because of YOU that my boyfriend was taken from me and It's because of YOU that are friend is no longer with us so..." Suddenly, Raven's leotard and cloak turned white with the cloak returning to her body from Beast boys. "I will make you pay for all the crimes you have committed against my family."

As a response, the black fog around the trio turned to a light green. Curse-ed then raised his now glowing hands to the air and Beast boy was enveloped in by the fog; causing him to crumble to the ground in fear. "If that's how you feel" said Curse-ed. "Then we don't want any disturbances. Now, let's finish this." With those words, Curse-ed screamed to the heavens; causing the empath to cover her ears in pain. With the chance he opened up for himself, Curse-ed sped towards Raven with his claws ready to slash. Before Curse-ed could attack, Raven flew into the air and began shooting energy blasts at him in which he protected himself with his tough-as-nails claws. Without warning, Curse-ed raised his height to equal the height Raven was flying at and began chasing her. Raven picked up many objects with her powers and began throwing them at Death's servant but they were simply hit away but the towering demon's tendries. Sick and tired of chasing her, Curse-ed stopped in his tracks and went back to the height of Plasmas; his hands then glowed a dark orange as the fog turned dark red. Raven then fell from the air and onto the floor as she experienced a unfamiliar type of pain. Still in pain, Raven looked up at the demon that looked down upon her and Curse-ed would've probably killed her if the Beast hadn't suddenly appeared and shoved his claw through Curse-ed's head; killing him. As the demon disappeared forever, Beast boy went back to his human form and picked up his girlfriend so he could support her. "How did you escape his fear?" Raven asked. "No amount of fear can stop me from saving you, Raven. It's okay, he's gone." Beast boy was about to lock lips with her when Starfire and Robin walked through the shadow wall; both bruised and battered. "Whoa, what happened to you two!?" Beast boy shouted. Robin looked at him in the eye. "It started after shadow wall went up and those demons appered..."

**With Starfire and Robin at the same time, after the demons appeared...**

"Robin, it appears we have one final challenge to complete before we can help our friends" Starfire said; her hands now glowing. "Let us complete it together." With that, Robin drew his sword again. "I welcome it, Koriand'r."

As soon as Robin and Starfire charged, the 'leader' of the demons raised his spear and suddenly, all four demons were hit by yellow lightning bolts whilst Robin and Starfire were blinded by a flash. When they could see again, Robin noticed a faint yellow outline on each demon. 'Must be some kind of shield' Robin thought to himself. With the invisible shield now in place upon them, the demons split; two swordsmen on Starfire and one swordsmen and the leader on Robin. The boy wonder swung his sword at the swordsmen; slashing him five times. When the swordsmen disappeared, a yellow blast of energy hit Robin from where the swordsmen died. When it hit, Robin immediately clutched his chest and bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. 'It's a physical pain mirror. Any physical damage we do to them gets reflected upon us when they die.' Robin was about to tell Starfire when the 'leader' raised his spear and it started glowing. The demon came charging at Robin and he just narrowly managed to dodge the attack and kick the demon in the face; knocking his mask off.

"STARFIRE! They're protected by a physical pain mirror! Hit them with ranged attacks only!" Robin shouted to his teammate as he threw an explosive disc at the demon commander; sending him flying. Starfire then looked down towards her swordsmen and rained down on them with starbolts; knocking them down but not out. With the extra time she had earned, Starfire flew over to aid her teammate with the demon commander. By the time she flew over, the demon commander had recovered from Robin's explosive disc and the two titans could now see his unmasked face. He also had yellow skin except it was a shade paler, he had black eyes instead of red and he had red scars down his cheeks. The demon looked Robin in the eye and said "The age of men is over. The time of the eternal curse has come."

With those words, the demon leader raised his spear as it glowed and a red flash blasted out of the floor. Suddenly, the two swordsmen who Starfire was fighting earlier sat up and then slowly turned their heads to Robin. The demons then teleported right next to Robin and attacked him. Before the swords could hit, Robin jumped into the air and threw an explosive disc between both demons, killing them both. As he landed, Robin and Starfire both looked towards the one remaining demon as it dropped its spear and put its mask back on its face. Its last words before it fled were "Beware the unknown; I shall return on my own and I shall bring death your way, Grayson."

**Back to present...**

Robin slowly and reluctantly turned his head to look at the dead Victor Stone. Because he was the only one who hadn't seen this happen fully, Beast boy gasped. "Did I do that? When I was under his control?" he asked. Raven looked at him with forgiving eyes. "It wasn't your fault, Garfield. It could've happened to any of us" she said as she pulled him into a hug. As soon as she forced him into her arms, Beast boy forcefully pushed her away. "I'm a monster. What've I done?" Beast boy looked up to his teammates; tears could be seen in his eyes. "I can't do this anymore." As Beast boy began to walk away, Robin put a hand on his shoulder. "Beast boy, we need you" he said. Beast boy then roughly shrugged Robin's hand of his shoulder. "If I had just let Curse-ed kill me three weeks ago, Cyborg would still be alive." Raven teleported in front of her boyfriend. "No. There's a handful of people in the whole world who know what we deal with every day and he was one of them. That would've made his day, he would've loved it." Beast boy raised his head to look at his girlfriend; there were now tears in her eyes too. "So you can't bale out now. We will help each other get over this and we will remember him, ok?" Beast boy slowly nodded as he began to weep. At this, Raven pulled him into a hug as Robin also hugged a barely not-crying Starfire as they began to leave the fortress; all thinking of the man Victor Stone; who will live in their hearts forever...

**THE END (FINNALY) **


End file.
